As the Sea Changes
by Ellopoppet
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy accidentally get stuck together in a two week cruise and just can't get along. But when two people spend so much time together, things begin to change. Maybe for the better.
1. And the winner is

**As the Sea Changes**

**Yay!** I've been wanting to write this story for a while now so now that it's my day off, here it is. Enjoy! (I desclaim btw!) **-Ellopoppet **

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy accidentally get stuck together in a two week cruise and just can't get along. But when two people spend so much time together, things begin to change. Maybe for the better.

**Pairings:** G/H, G/D, R/Hr

**Chapter 1: **And the winners are...

People turned to stare at the red head that walked through the crowded mall. Men with lust, women with envy. She wore large sunglasses on her face and her deep red locks cascaded down her back. She passed a group of teenage girls who glared at her 'I bet you that's not her real hair color' whispered one of the teenage girls loud enough for her to hear.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes, jealousy was not an admirable trait. She knew she was beautiful, as did the muggle world, because to the muggles, Ginevra Molly Weasley was just simply known as 'Nevra'. The gorgeous supermodel that had practically appeared out of nowhere and blown designers away with her strong feminine features and amazing curves. 'Nevra' had risen from catalog model, to catwalk bombshell in a matter of a few months, and now, at 21 years old, she was unstoppable.

To everyone in her personal life and those she closely worked with, she was just known as Ginny. The simple girl from St. Ottery Catchpole who was currently dating the very famous seeker, Harry Potter. After Voldemort had been defeated shortly before the end of her 6th year and all the remaining Death Eaters caught, they began dating, which made everyone happy. People often asked about marriage, to which Harry and Ginny laughed and merely said that only time would tell.

The girls smirked at the "witty" insult their (obvious) leader had come up with. As Ginny was about to go and put them in their place, she heard a woman's voice,

"It's Nevra!" she screamed.

Ginny's view of the girls was suddenly gone as people rushed up to her, to get her autograph or a picture. Questions were shot at her, cameras flashed, and people shoved napkins, purses, even their own flesh at her to get her precious signature. A younger girl of about 6 came up to her and tugged on her coat. Ginny curiously turned to her, as did the crowd, wondering what the little girl would ask.

"Hi, what's your name?" Asked Ginny as she bent forward to hear her better. As she did this, the crowd quieted down a bit.

"Kaitlynn," Said the little girl. She had long straight brown hair and brown eyes, the same color as Ginny's. "Is your real hair color always like Princess Ariel?"

Ginny smiled, she knew what the girl was talking about thanks to her involvement in the muggle world. She made sure she spoke loud enough and looked pointedly at the teenage girls. "Yes, my hair real hair color is like Princess Ariel all the time."

With a satisfied smirk at the sour looking girls, she turned back to the little girl and offered a big smile. "What's your favorite color?" She asked Ginny.

This was easy for Ginny. "Green" She answered almost instantly. The little girl smiled and said 'Thank You'. Ginny took a few pictures with her and signed a few more autographs for those still around. After about almost an hour, she was finally done. 'I need to change my hair color when i go out in public' She thought as she made her way to the middle of the mall, where a stage was set up and a woman of about 40 was speaking into a microphone. She looked around and noticed many people were paired up, mainly couples. She raised an eyebrow as the woman began to speak again.

"We will now choose a random couple for the grand prize. A pair of tickets for a Cruise that will go to America and back! The lucky couple will get a large suite, VIP treatment and VIP access in the ship. Two weeks ladies and gentlemen!" People began cheering at the prospect of being the lucky ones to receive the extravagant trip. A voice behind Ginny startled her.

"Green?" Asked the voice. It sounded familiar to Ginny, like she had heard it before, but maybe...higher? She turned around and knew that no matter how much older they both got, she would recognize his face anywhere. Staring straight at her, was Draco Malfoy. "I figured red or gold" He said with a smirk, taunting her, daring her to get angry. She would not, she had grown up, she was better than this.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said, turning back to the stage. Ginny crossed her arms and didn't look at him. He would only get her ears to pay attention.

"Can't I just come and talk to an old schoolmate?" He asked nonchalantly as the lady on stage kept going on about some boat trip or other.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "School _mate_?" She asked with emphasis on the last word. "Yeah Malfoy, we went to school together, but we were far from mates." She said, her gaze fixed on him.

He took this chance to study her. She still had some freckles,( if you looked closely) and her lips were full. She had almond shaped-brown eyes, not really special, but if you really concentrated enough, you could just make out some very light hazel in there. She was about 5'6 or maybe 5'7, and he towered over her petite figure by a good 6 inches. He could see why this woman in front of him had so many muggles captured, and he knew if she wanted to, she could also easily make it in the wizarding world as a model. She was beautiful, and any self respecting man would admit to that.

Not that he wasn't good looking. Standing at 6'1, women found his sharp defined features and chiseled body irresistible. Along with the fact that he was rich and owned his own company. Malfoy Enterprises. His company made brooms of the finest quality, and though he had competition of course, no one could top his orders from teams around the world. He knew he was a fine prize for any gorgeous woman. But why did he have to admit it, when he had many females to do it for him.

"Now, now _Nevra_, play nice" He said tauntingly. Her eyes went wide as she slowly turned red. 'Bingo!' He thought as he braced himself for the explosion that was sure to come. But it never did, because at that moment, a spotlight shined on them.

"And there they are! Our lucky couple that has won the tickets for the cruise!" Said the woman. Ginny and Draco both looked stunned and shocked, Ginny turned to him as people clapped and others groaned in disappointment. He looked quite unlike himself with that look on his face, and she would have laughed, if it had not been for the fact that she too, was in the spotlight.

A man came out of nowhere and pulled them both towards the front of the stage where they were each handed an envelope with brochures and what they knew to be a ticket inside. Ginny put her sunglasses on to avoid the commotion from earlier. She looked at the woman.

"We get separate suites right?" She asked holding up her ticket.

The lady looked at her incredulously "Why of course not dear, this is for a couple, and you two won them."

Ginny huffed "I'd rather give my ticket to someone else..."

"Well you can do that if you want miss, would you excuse me?" The lady said as she walked off.

"You might as well give it to me Weasley. I would also you rather not go." Said Draco smirking as he reached for the envelope. Ginny pulled it away from his grasp.

"Who said I didn't want to go? I just don't want to go with you" Said Ginny "Besides, if I gave this ticket to you, you'd only use it to take some bimbo!"

"What I do is really none of your concern" Said Draco with a rather bored tone. This annoyed Ginny even more, she was supposed to stay calm. She shouldn't be the one getting riled up.

"Why don't you just give the ticket to me Malfoy. Do one good deed in your life and then you're free to be an arse to whomever you like. Deal?" Ginny said with a hopeful smile. Draco pretended to think about it, and he nearly gave in, when a thought crossed his mind.

"So you can take Saint Potter!? I think not!" He said pocketing his ticket in his jacket.

"I was thinking of giving them to a more deserving couple, like Ron and Hermione" She said with a thoughtful look on her face. Draco's eyes got wide.

"The Weasel and the Bookworm!? That's even worse, and that's a 'hell no' to it!" He said with a huff much like hers.

Ginny saw no winning to this situation. She gave it a few more seconds thought and made up her mind. If he wasn't going to give her the ticket, then she would go and make his life miserable while on the cruise. And if he didn't go, then fine, she would have the luxurious suite to herself. She saw no flaw to her plan and smirked at him.

There were only a few things in the world that could possibly worry Draco Malfoy, and one of them was a smug looking Ginny... with _his_ smirk on her lips. But of course, that was only a possibility.

"What are you smirking at you harpy?" He asked, throwing a useless insult in there. Well, not so useless because it caused her to glare at him. Boy did he love making her angry.

"I'm gonna go on that cruise, and I'm gonna enjoy it. I don't see why just because you're going to be there, I should have to give up my fair share of the prize." She said, her glare returning to her smug smile.

He narrowed her eyes at the girl, she was bluffing. She wouldn't go by herself, she would get too lonely without Saint Potter. But if he went, he'd be a happy bachelor, bringing single women to his suite.

"Fine, do what you want Weasley" He said and with a nod, walked off. He smirked on his way out. He did after all get the last word.

Ginny smirked at his back. She had won, the suite was hers. He wouldn't be stupid enough to go if he knew she was there. She walked out of the mall with her head ducked, completely forgetting that she had been there to go shopping.

"That's wonderful Nevra! You're a natural at this!" Said the photographer as he took snapshot after snapshot of her. Today, Ginny was shooting for the cover of a magazine called Vogue and she looked great. An emerald green dress hung from her curves. It was a strapless and she wore a long silver locket that reached down to her breasts. Her hair was down and in loose waves, and her make up was natural yet bold at the same time. She was currently in front of a white backdrop and they were waiting for sunset so she could go out and get some pictures in the yellow and tall grass.

"The set outside is ready! You can take Nevra out" Said one of the magazine's set directors.

"Lovely!" The photographer said as he led his favorite model out. Nevra was not like the rest of the models he had worked with. She did not demand ridiculous things like trail mix with no raisins or a certain kind of water. What they had was what she took, and she was admired for this by people she worked with. She never complained and did her best. Nevra was kind and polite. That's not to say she had no attitude, because on the runway, she had plenty of that. Along with a big personality.

"Nevra, how do you do it?" Asked the photographer as he kept snapping away. He wanted some personal shots, some with her answering or talking or just being plain normal.

"How do I do what Kane?" She asked with a confused smile. Those were the kind of shots he wanted, the ones with her personality showing.

"How do you own runways, yet stay so simple and nice?" Kane asked as she twirled and laughed at his question.

"I don't really know Kane. I just do" She said with a wink as she stuck out her tongue. He smiled. That was the money shot. If he could, he would try to get that on the cover of the magazine.

It had just two days since the mall fiasco with Draco Malfoy, and her assistant Gertie, had already cleared her schedule for those two weeks of the cruise. Ginny had given Gertie the same time off, figuring she worked just as hard, if not harder, than she did. Planning her meetings, photo shoots, shows, dinners, trips. All Ginny had to do was walk on a long runway, pose, and smile for the camera, and even though it wasn't easy, she didn't envy Gertie's job.

"GINEVRA!!" Came a loud yell from inside the cottage. They were currently in the country. Ginny jumped as did Kane. That voice sounded too much like her mother's. "GINEVRA WHAT IS THIS!?" Her publicist, Heather screamed as she held up a copy of a tabloid. On the cover, Ginny and Kaitlynn. "When did this happen and why was I not informed?" She demanded. Ginny grimaced, she had forgotten about the pictures, she could only remember Malfoy and the tickets. "I'm sorry! I forgot about that!" She said with an apologetic look on her face. Heather wasn't as nice as Gertie was. She was strict and demanding. "I don't ever want to come across another magazine with pictures of you and me not know about it! They could destroy you like that!" She said and walked back inside.

"Well Nevra, looks like we're done here for the day" said Kane. She nodded and they walked back inside. Ginny was eager to get to her flat. She did not live in an extravagant home like everyone thought she did. Her flat was small and personal with 2 rooms and two bathrooms. But she did have it well furnished, along with a cat named Pancakes. Ginny just wanted to get home, and the only one who knew she was a witch was Gertie. Who was one as well. She had been one year behind Ginny in Hufflepuff.

"Ginny, you can dissaparate from inside the car. I've set it all up" Said Gertie. Ginny nodded, ready to go home. As soon as she got into the car she smiled at Gertie.

"What would I do without you? I can't give thanks enough for what you do." Said Ginny with a tired smile.

Gertie smiled back at her. "Ginny, you don't need to. I love my job" She said as she rolled the tinted windows up so nobody would see Ginny dissaparate.

"Hmmmm... I know how" Ginny said handing Gertie a large rectangle shaped white box. "Compliments from Vogue" Said Ginny as she gave Gertie a hug and dissaparated. Whenever she did photo shoots, they would give her a brand new dress or outfit to advertise. But she would buy their clothes anyways, so she would usually give them to family and friends.

As soon as she Apparated home and fed Pancakes she got into a much needed bubble bath.

Draco walked into Malfoy Manor after work. A house elf popped in front of him.

"Welcome home master Malfoy. The mistress is waiting for master in her study" Said the small elf.

"Thank you Dotty. Please let her know I'm on my way" Said Draco nodding at her as she popped away again. He made his way to her study and knocked before going in

"Enter." Came his mother's voice. He walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She put down the magazine she had been reading and he looked at it. On the cover was the scene of the week before. Nevra or Ginevra, with a small girl. The same girl that had asked Ginevra what her favorite color was. He had been taken aback when she answered 'green' expecting it to be some Gryffindor shade of red, maybe even gold.

"Mother why are you reading that trash?" He asked as she saved her spot on the page she had been reading.

"I get bored Draco. I've already redecorated many times and I don't think your father could stand me doing it once more. Besides, this Nevra girl is very interesting. She is quite a beautiful muggle I must say." She said with a sly grin that he did not detect.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "She is not a muggle, she went to Hogwarts. She is a Weasley, in fact, the youngest and only girl" He said, surprising himself with the fact that he knew this.

Narcissa looked at him. "She is _only_ a muggle model?" She asked with an interested tone.

"Yes mother... Why?" Asked Draco. He did not like where this was going.

"Well... I've always thought your company should represent people. And just imagine what a model she would make here in the wizarding world!" Said Narcissa.

"No mother, now what is it you wanted to see me about..?" Asked Draco. Narcissa gave him a look that said the conversation was still not over but moved on to her own topic...

**A/N:**How did you guys like the first chapter? I don't know how often I will update, but I promise it will be more than twice a month. I do have another story that I may not continue called 'When the Sun Goes Down'. I'm still debating and wondering where it will go. For those of you reading this story that read that one, hang tight. I still don't want to send it to the Fanfiction Graveyard. lol. Anyways, them being on the cruise together will start on the second chapter. I just want this story to have some background and stuff. So yay! Review if you like, you don't have to, I'm content as long as you guys are liking it and read it. Thanks!

**-Ellopoppet **


	2. Mr and Mrs err Weasley?

**As the Sea Changes**

**Disclaimer:** Whatever you don't recognize is mine

**Chapter two:**** Mr and Mrs...err..Weasley?**

Ginny opened her eyes when she heard the shower in her apartment go on. It was Friday morning. She smiled into her pillow as she remembered the night before. Harry had surprised her by cooking a wonderful dinner for her. He knew how tired she came from meetings and photo shoots. He was also spending time with her before she left for her cruise Sunday night. One month, it had been one month since she had received the ticket for the trip. She was excited to go.

Pancakes wondered into her bedroom meowing loudly, she looked at the clock. No wonder, it was past nine. He was hungry. She sat up and called him to her. Pancakes promptly jumped on the bed to her.

"Hey sweetheart... You hungry?" She asked, stroking the Siamese under his chin. He began to purr and she giggled. He really loved attention. "Come on then, let's get you some breakfast" she said and got up with a sigh. "Come on darling..." She called out to Pancakes as she sleepily made her way to the kitchen. After getting him some food, she took out the ingredients for eggs and bacon.

"Morning Gin." Came Harry's voice from behind her. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Morning" She muttered into his chest, taking in his manly scent. He wrapped arms around her and she smiled. This was perfect.

"Oh I'll be right back, I need to brush my teeth." She said with a smile and skipped to her bathroom.

Harry looked down at Pancakes "Hi Kitty Kitty" He said bending down to pet the cat. Pancakes hissed. at him and stalked off. Harry rolled his eyes. That cat hated him. He put the bacon in a frying pan to get breakfast started.

"So how long are you going to be gone Gin?" He called out to her. A moment later, she came into the kitchen, a green toothbrush in her mouth.

"Just two weeks." She said in between brushing. Harry eyed the toothbrush

"Green?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

Ginny just gave him a playful glare "I'll be gone two weeks hun" she said

"I really wish I could go with you... " Said Harry hopefully as he flipped the bacon.

"Oh Harry, I really wish you could too. But you know how these photo shoots are." She lied. Ginny felt guilty, she hardly ever lied to him. But if she told him she won it, he'd ask about the other one because these kinds of prizes were usually handed out for couples, and Ginny really did not want to tell Harry about her encounter with Malfoy.

"Oh all right Gin. I'm gonna miss you." He said pulling her in for a hug. She giggled, then her smile faded as she took out the toothbrush.

"Harry! The bacon!" She laughed as a burning stench reached her nostrils.

Draco sat in his study answering his owls when he heard a tap on his window. He looked up and saw an owl with a package in its talons. He got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on his desk.

He put a few coins in the owl's pouch and it flew away. Draco looked at what the owl brought and furrowed his brow. This was a muggle magazine, one of those his mother read.

His eyes widened, on the cover was Ginny Weasley in an emerald green strapless dress, her long hair down. What captivated him was the expression on her face. She was winking and sticking her tongue out playfully. He was able to study her better, because the picture did not move. The headline read

'Nevra, An Unstoppable Rising Star!'

He opened the magazine and saw she had a 3 page spread. The pictures intrigued him. There was one with her looking confused, one where she had obviously been in motion, her hair wildly flying around her, and one more. A seductive look on her face, her hair in it, but not enough to cover it all. The little glimpses of her eyes in between her red locks gave her an air of sexy mysteriousness.

Draco turned the page and saw that there was also an interview. This perked his interest. He began reading.

_Reporter: How has stardom affected your everyday life?_

_Nevra: It's odd going out and being recognized and admired by others, then going home and getting scolded for reaching into the cookie jar before dinner. (Giggles)_

_Reporter: Well I imagine so! _

_Nevra: But it really hasn't changed much. I mean, I do have a hectic schedule with what I do, and I get lots of people coming up to me, but it's all part of it right? _

_Reporter: Who is your favorite designer?_

_Nevra: That's tough. I really don't think I have one though. I love them all!_

_Reporter: Speaking of love, is there a man in your life?_

_Nevra: Oh no! I was afraid of this question! Yes there is, but that's all I'm going to say._

Draco put the magazine down. The interview kept going but he didn't care. Like he needed to know more about the little weasel.

"Draco?" Came his mother's voice along with a knock on his door. He hastily pushed the magazine under a stack of papers. He did not want his mother to see that he had been reading the magazines he criticized.

"Come in mother." He called out. The door opened to reveal Narcissa, looking wonderfully cheerful.

"Hello Draco darling. I just came to let you know that I finally decided to take reign on my share of Malfoy Enterprises." Said Narcissa with a smile.

"That's great mother! You'll be at the office more often then?" He asked hopefully. He hated that his mother was often at home with hardly anything to do. Yes, she had hobbies, but he knew that one could get bored of the same thing everyday.

"Yes. Now I just want to remind you that those are my shares and you gave them to me so I could do what I pleased with them, did you not?" She asked raising a perfect blond eyebrow.

"Yes mother, of course I did." Said Draco, confused and surprised. It was not often his mother asked a question in this way. It was as if she would be doing something she knew would displease him.

"Thank you son, that was all I wanted. Well I'm heading out. I have a few errands to run today. And I need to redecorate my office." Narcissa said with an excited smile. She walked over to Draco and kissed his cheek, then walked out with a large grin on her face that Draco could not see.

"Mother what are you up to...?" He muttered to no one in particular. Then went back to answering owls.

Narcissa walked into her study and went to her bookcase. She had a plan, a very sly plan. Her ice blue eyes searched until she found what she was looking for. Her collection of muggle magazines, and not just any magazines, but the ones that included any information on Nevra. If Draco would not try to represent her (which would do him and Nevra some good) then she would take it upon her own hands to do so. Now, where could she find the girl? Not that it would be hard for a Malfoy.

"Dotty!" She called out to the house elf.

"Yes mistress?" Dotty appeared

"Would you have the driver get the car ready please? I have some business to attend to." She said with a smile.

"Of course mistress, right away" Dotty said, then bowed low and disappeared.

Narcissa made her way down to the car and got in.

"To Malfoy Enterprises please Nigel..." Narcissa said and they sped off.

Narcissa walked in and immediately people began to say hello and ask if she needed anything. She just shook her head and smiled back as she made her way to her office on the top floor. It was across the hall from Draco's, and nearly always empty. But now that she would take part in the company, it would often be used.

She did have a secretary who helped keep her shares under control, and she was glad that the girl had so much patience.

"Anna!" Narcissa called out at the young blond sitting at her desk.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Anna said in surprise. It wasn't often people saw the regal woman here. She got and embraced the older woman.

"Lovely to see you Anna! I am here to take control of my shares and put them to some good use!" Narcissa said with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"That's great! Should I call your decorator?" The blond asked. She knew Narcissa well and had really missed her. At first, Anna had taken the job to work near the famous Draco Malfoy. But she had grown to appreciate Narcissa very much. However, she still had not given up on Draco.

Anna was gorgeous and she knew it. She flaunted her beauty as much as possible. With her chest length blond hair, green eyes, long eyelashes, perfect curves and long legs, Anna was the subject of many mens' desires. She of course, only had eyes for Draco, and now that Narcissa was back, things would only get easier.

"Yes please. Oh and, find me a muggle model called Nevra. She is a witch, and is the youngest and only female Weasley. I want to see her today if possible. Thank you Anna" Narcissa said and walked away to her office.

She smiled, it looked just the way she had left it one year ago, except now, it was outdated. She sat behind her desk and answered a few letters she had recently gotten. Narcissa reached into her pocket and took out the shrunken magazines. Nevra had such beauty, and she knew that the girl would make it in the wizarding world easily, especially if Malfoy Enterprises was representing her.

She could make this girl rich and known by everyone in the world, and that was just what she would do. And if Nevra did not accept, well, she would just have to make an offer that Nevra would not be able to refuse...

Ginny sighed in relaxation as she sat up on her couch. Harry had left and it was one pm, all she wanted to do was relax at home on her day off. She flipped the channels until she found a muggle movie that interested her. Pancakes jumped on her lap and she began to stroke his back softly. Content with the attention, he curled up, closed his eyes and began to purr.

She jumped as her cell phone rang. Merlin she hated that thing. She still had not learned how to program it to ring differently and right now it sounded like her mother's shrill scream. Funny how every annoying, loud, high pitched sound reminded her of her mother. She reached for her phone on the table next to her and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered

"Ginny! It's Gertie. Listen I got a call from somebody who wants to represent you." Said Gertie in excitedly.

"No no no no no," Ginny said shocked "Gertie, I'm happy with my agency! I love Conway Models!"

"Well, the surprise is, it's a wizarding company. I don't know how they found out about you, or how they know you, but they want to represent you here. It's a big company Ginny, and one of the owners wants to meet with you" Said Gertie hoping Ginny would not back out.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed "Gertie, tell me they don't want to see me today" Ginny whined. She really just wanted to lazy around, and the day was going too quickly for her.

"They do Ginny, and from what I heard these are powerful people. I'm sure it won't take long and besides, they wouldn't take no for an answer." Said Gertie, trying to convince her.

"All right, all right. What time?" Asked Ginny dreading the answer

"Well, they wanted it as soon as possible so.... at two pm sharp." Said Gertie in a small voice

"WHAT!?" Ginny jumped up, earning a glare from Pancakes who was projected on to the floor. "That hardly gives me enough time! I need to get ready!" She said, running to her bedroom to pick out an outfit.

"Sorry! It wasn't me who set it up! The address is 5280 Adelle Avenue, it's the 15th floor. I'll have a car waiting for you. Good luck!" She said and hung up.

Ginny threw her cell phone on her bed and ran to the shower. After a few minutes she got out and dried her hair with her wand. She quickly changed into a nice black pencil skirt with an emerald green silk button-up top with short sleeves which she tucked in, and black pumps. She left her hair down in its natural waves and grabbed her purse and portfolio before heading out. Ginny realized she forgot to do her make up and grimaced as she got into the car. She gave the driver the address and took out her mirror and make up, she had 15 minutes to get there.

Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it

"Hello?" Ginny answered

"Are you on your way? Gertie asked

"Yes, but listen I'll call you after I'm done. I need to do my makeup!" She said and hung up. She knew Gertie would not be mad, this was typical of them.

She applied some eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss, she needed to be as natural as possible, and as soon as she was done, they were there.

Ginny got out, her purse and portfolio in her hands then turned around and handed the man a bill. She walked into the muggle proof building and was surprised to find business men and women coming in and out. It didn't seem like an agency, even a wizarding one at that. It seemed more like a place her brother Percy would work at. Serious and not very glamorous.

She walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the 15th floor, she was really nervous about this. Before she knew it, she was there. Ginny stepped out of the elevator and walked towards a blond girl who was taking down an appointment time.

"Thank you good-bye." Said Anna into the headset "May I help you?" Anna asked Ginny as she caught sight of her.

"Yes, my name is Ginevra Weasley I'm here for a meeting with...um.. well I don't know with who." Ginny said, a pink tint on her cheeks.

Anna nodded, giving Ginny the once over. She really wasn't that special in Anna's opinion. "Ginevra Weasley is here." She said into the phone, then hung up. "Go on in" She said, pointing to a cherry wood door.

"Thank you" Said Ginny and walked towards the door. She hesitated before going in, should she knock? Right as she was about to raise her hand to do so, a woman's voice came from behind it.

"Enter." It said. Ginny did as she was told and walked in. The woman sitting behind the desk looked strangely familiar, as if she had seen her somewhere before.

"Hello Ginevra, please, have a seat" The woman said, indicating to the chair across from her. She reached out her hand to shake Ginny's. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, nice to meet you." Said Narcissa with a warm smile.

Ginny couldn't help but look surprised, but she quickly shook it off and smiled back, "Nice to meet you too." She said, still wondering what was going on.

"You're surprised aren't you?" Asked Narcissa with a knowing smile, placing her hand underneath her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. This is really unexpected" Said Ginny not really knowing what to say or where to start the conversation.

"Yes well, Ginevra, I know our families haven't always been on the best of terms, but I've seen your work, I've seen your spreads and watched your shows. You're phenomenal. Merlin has given you beauty and you're putting it to good use. But now that I'm taking control of my share of the company, I want to represent models. And the first one that I want to work with, is you." Said Narcissa, getting to the point.

"I am interested, I've only ever worked in the muggle world. And name has nothing to do with it." Ginny said with a smile, she wanted Narcissa to know she held no grudges. "I have my portfolio with me, and I would love for you to take a look at it" Said Ginny holding it out.

This was all so new to her. She had signed up to be a catalog model, then all of the sudden, Conway was signing her. But having to go and meet her potential boss herself and giving her a portfolio was new.

"Lovely..." Said Narcissa scanning her pictures. "My, Ginevra these are wonderful. There's no doubt about it you'll make it big in the wizarding world." She said

Ginny bit her lip, she wasn't too sure about it. Working in the muggle world was one thing, but here in the wizarding world? It was sort of, her place to get away from the muggles. Was she ready to give that up?

"Well to be honest Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not too sure about working in the wizarding world..." Said Ginny biting her lip. She didn't want to sound rude but knew sometimes it couldn't be helped.

"Ginevra, name your price." Said Narcissa, this time, with an air of power.

"You see, it's not about price. I just like being normal here. I mean there are wizards who watch muggle television and now and then do recognize me. But I really don't know..." She trailed off, this seemed like the chance of a lifetime.

"Ginevra, if you worked with us, we would make sure you would have everything you needed. Housing, transportation, utilities, everything. With our representation you could easily make thousands of galleons in just one show." Said Narcissa, "And besides, you're young now, but modeling won't be here forever, there will come a time when you will no longer be able to model. You should have money to fall back on." Said Narcissa. She knew Ginny's type, those who wanted to work hard but also wanted to have money for kids or when they were older. She saw Ginny ponder this.

Ginny wanted this, but she would give up some comfort. On the other hand, she'd be set for life. With a smile at the older woman, she held out her hand.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I would be honored to be represented by your agency" Said Ginny with a grin. Narcissa shook her hand and smiled back.

"Welcome to Malfoy Models, and please, call me Narcissa" Said Narcissa, pleased that she now had Ginevra.

Two hours and several pages of paperwork later, Ginny officially worked for Malfoy Models. She was glad, but just still a little apprehensive. Narcissa had kept Ginny's portfolio to make copies for clients, all she had asked of Ginny, was a little secrecy. Just for agreeing to work with them, Narcissa had payed Ginny 1,000 Galleons, and as she made her way to Gringotts, she couldn't help but grin.

"Good Morning madam." Said a goblin. "Do you have a key?" He asked. Ginny nodded and took it out of her purse. She handed it to him and he nodded. Ginny was taken to her vault (785) and she withdrew 200 galleons. She wanted to make sure she had wizard money on her during the cruise.

Gertie had been told about Ginny's contract in the wizarding world. She was happy to find out about it and was even happier, when she was told she would still be her assistant. Ginny had owled Narcissa with this information, and she had agreed. But before Ginny knew it, Sunday had finally come, and it was time for her two week cruise.

Ginny had driven herself to the ship and was now rolling her luggage into her suite.

"I shouldn't have worn heels..." She grumbled. But she had wanted to look her best, long white loose dress pants, a light blue halter top and light blue wedge heels. Her hair was down in loose waves. She made her way to her suite and unlocked it, her jaw dropped as soon as she stepped in.

It had a sitting room and a door to the right lead to the bedroom. She left her stuff by the bedroom door and looked around. The bed was king sized and there was a closet on one side, the door to the right led to the lavatory. She giggled then jumped on her bed happily. Two weeks of pure relaxation, she was ecstatic. She got up and walked out to the sitting room, to the left there was a window that faced the ocean, she grinned. Then her smile faded, she would get lonely now and then, but she had not been allowed to bring Pancakes, therefore Harry had been left with the chore of looking after him.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she walked over to it. There was a man standing there with a clipboard, he wore a navy suit.

"May I help you?" She asked him.

"Yes, since you won the tickets to this cruise, we do not have your name on file. I would simply like that." He said with a white toothed smile.

"Sure. My name is Ginevra, G-i-n-e-v-r-a, Weasley. W-e-a-s-l-e-y." She said.

"And will Mr. Weasley be joining you?" He asked after writing down her name. Ginny decided to have some fun with it and shook her head.

"No, he will not. He and his mistress are off in the Caribbean I'm afraid. But thank you for asking" She said with a grin.

"You're, um, welcome. Enjoy your cruise Ms Weasley" He said, still perplexed and shocked.

Ginny closed the door, leaned against it and laughed, his expression was priceless. She sighed and checked her watch, 7:03, she should go explore. But first, she needed to freshen up. She quickly washed her face and did her make up, then sprayed some body splash that smelled of her favorite flower. Plumeria. She walked out and gave a small excited squeal, she was excited to explore the ship, her new home for the next two weeks.

Draco smirked, the ship was big, well, big for those free tickets. Though he had seen bigger. The ship was to leave at 8 pm and it was now 7:50. But it was fine, he was Draco Malfoy, it didn't matter. By the time he had gotten inside, the ship was about to take off. He was given a key to his suite and he made his way to it, cheerfully whistling. He knew the ship had a night club and he was anticipating going that night. He would get settled, have a shower, have some food, then go and dance. And most likely bring a beautiful woman back to his room keep him entertained for the night. He unlocked the door and brought his luggage in. He left in in the sitting room and was about to make his way to the bedroom when he heard a knock. There was a man in a navy suit.

"Yes?" Inquired Draco raising a perfect blond eyebrow.

"Hello, I was told you would not be joining us. But welcome Mr. Weasley. I hope the next two weeks are wonderfully relaxing" Said the man, noting something down on his clipboard.

Draco froze, Mr. What? "Excuse me?"

"Yes, there must have been some misunderstanding, your wife said you would not be joining us." The man told him, clearly unaware of what was happening.

At this point, Ginny came into the hallway, a confused look on her face when she saw the man from earlier at her door, talking to someone...inside. She came closer and flinched when she heard a growl.

"Weasley!" Came Draco's voice. She looked at him, horrified.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief, her jaw dropping. "You're not supposed to be here!" She said angrily. "This was my relaxing two weeks without you!"

"Excuse me! I demand you leave!" Said Draco, just as angry, now yelling.

"I most certainly will NOT!" Said Ginny yelling back.

The man in the navy suit just stood there, staring at both of them speechless.

"Get out!" He yelled. A loud horn told them that it was too late for anybody to get out.

"Get him off of this ship!" Yelled Ginny at the man.

"I can't! Nobody can leave! We've already left the harbor!" Said the man, cowering at the angry red-head and blond in front of him.

"I demand she be moved to a different room!" Said Draco pointing at Ginny.

"We can't! We're all booked. I'm sorry to both of you but this is all we have. I suggest you make the best out of this. Good day." Said the man.

He walked away leaving a livid Ginny and a murderous Draco staring at each other with anger. She pushed past him and walked into _her_ bedroom.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going!?" He demanded and grabbed her arm to pull her back. He didn't see her fist coming until it collided with his eye.

Later that night, neither wanted to go out and both had stayed in. Draco grumbled and cursed her under his breath as he got the couch in the sitting room ready to sleep.

This would be a long two weeks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back, I was having trouble updating it, and I'm not sure weather it was FanFiction or my computer. Then I had a few life problems, and ugh it was bad. Then I really got into the Twilight Saga and OMG, any of you who haven't read them you really should they are wonderfully addictive. =] Thank you to those who have reviewed, and I'm happy I got some feedback. I do accept constructive criticism so feel free to add that in your review. I don't mind flames, everyone is entitled to their opinion. For those who don't review, I'm hoping you're enjoying the story! Lol! But keep reading! This story will only get better!

-Ellopoppet


	3. Green Eyed Um Weasley

**As the Sea Changes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except what you don't recognize...and the idea lol!

**A/N:** There is a slight comment on the issue of Bulimia in this chapter. I really do not mean to offend anybody, as I know someone who went through it. I'm really sorry if anybody is offended by it. I don't mean any disrespect.

**Chapter 3:**** Green eyed Weasley?**

Ginny opened her eyes, she looked at her watch, it was 7:15 am. She sighed, last night had been so long. She and Draco had fought over the bedroom and over who got what and whose fault it had been. He was so infuriating! But she would not give up, this was also her prize. She got up and walked to the bathroom, a towel in her hand. What she needed was a shower, then she'd be motivated for the hell that was coming. She turned the hot water on, stripped and got in, letting the hot water run down her body. It really did make her feel better.

"Weasley!" Draco pounded on her bedroom door minutes later. "Weasley I need to use the bathroom!" He hated this, she was in _his_ bedroom with the only door to _his_ bathroom. "Weasley let me in!" He yelled. He was about to relieve himself in his pants.

Ginny heard a slight tapping, but she just shrugged it off and continued to rinse off her hair. Had Malfoy woken up and left already? '_I hope so_' She thought.

Draco would NOT do the potty dance, he would not! Instead he began to pace in the sitting room, but that wasn't helping much either. He suddenly stopped. What was he a muggle? He walked over to the end table and grabbed his wand, then walked over to the bedroom door.

"Alohamora" He said clearly and loudly. The door clicked and he let himself in, however, it was a bad moment, because as soon as he scanned the bedroom, his eyes landed on the open bathroom door, and the red-head wrapped in a towel came out.

Ginny saw Malfoy walk in and screamed. "FERRET! GET OUT YOU BLOODY PERV!" She screamed and grabbed the first thing next to her hand and threw it at him. It happened to be a scotch glass. He ducked and ran out, eyes covered. She ran after him and closed the door, locking it with her wand.

Draco stood against the door breathing heavily. Bloody wench! She was so irritating and annoying and stupid and ugly! He sighed in frustration and walked out of the room. He made his way to the deck and looked out at the ocean. Then if she was so ugly, why couldn't he get the image of her in a towel out of his head. He shook his head and decided to go get some food, maybe then he'd feel normal.

Ginny repaired the scotch glass and sat on her bed. Stupid Malfoy! She took a deep breath and looked through her newly stocked closet. She decided on a pair of black Capri pants, a dark green shirt, and dark green sandals. She grabbed a black headband and put it where her hairline met her forehead. She looked in the mirror, maybe today she'd straighten her hair. She pointed her wand at her hair and suddenly, her deep auburn locks turned straight. She smiled and applied her usual natural make-up. With a splash of plumeria, she walked out, wand in her pocket.

Draco finished eating his eggs and toast and looked across the room. His eyes stopped when they met dark brown almond shaped eyes. She had long black hair and pale skin. The girl staring right back at him was with a bunch of her girl friends. She smiled at him and winked, he smirked at her . She got up and walked over to him, taking the seat across from him.

"Amy Williams" She said in a sexy voice. Her full red lips formed a pout.

"Draco Malfoy" He said, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. She was just his type.

"So tell me Draco, what is it you do?" Asked Amy, batting her eyelashes. Draco looked at her, he knew this kind of woman, gold digger, easy, didn't want a real relationship. Just an easy fuck. Well that's all he wanted as well.

"I own my corporation. I do business with transportation companies" He said smoothly. Draco took a swing o f his orange juice and she giggled.

"Ahh, I see. Well, if I'm not too forward, would you accompany me tonight to the Alley? It's the nightclub on the ship" Said Amy with a slow grin. She reminded Draco of a woman he had once seen in a muggle movie. Seductive, but with hidden motives. But he never got attached, so why not?

"Amy, I would be delighted to accompany you tonight." Said Draco with a smirk. Things were going his way, everything was perfect.

A flash of red caught his eye, and he turned toward it. There she was, the one thing that was ruining this cruise. She was taking a seat, a plate in front of her. He turned back to Amy.

"I'll see you tonight at seven, in front of the club, but I'm afraid I have just seen my business partner and I must go have a chat with her." Said Draco. He hated the Weasley chit, but he was a gentleman no matter what, and therefore, had to apologize for walking in on her earlier.

Amy nodded and got up ready to go.

"Oh and, don't make any arrangements for after" Said Draco with a smirk on his lips. Amy smiled and nodded. If she played her cards right, this could bring her a financially good future.

Draco watched Amy walk off and got up with a sigh. He was swallowing his pride just by _thinking _of apologizing. He walked over to her and glanced at her plate. His eyes widened. She had eggs, bacon, sausage links, ham, a glass of juice, and pancakes on another plate with strawberries. How could she eat that much!? Was she allowed to eat that much?

"Weasley..." He began, she looked up at him and swallowed her food.

"Malfoy, this breakfast is really good, and I want to eat it, but being near you will make me loose my appetite." Said Ginny through narrowed eyes. Draco glared at her. He was trying to be nice.

"What's the point of you eating Weasley? You're probably going to go shove your finger down your throat after finishing it." He smirked, then mentally kicked himself. How had he come to apologize and ended up insulting her?

She gaped at him. "Just because my job requires me to be thin, doesn't mean I starve or make myself sick like all the bimbos you date Malfoy. Some of us prefer to actually exercise." She said. She gave him a fake smile and proceeded to take a bite out of half a sausage link.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down. "Listen Weasley, I didn't come here to argue. I came here to..." He trailed off. This was like admitting he was best friends with Potter.

Ginny looked at him expectantly through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I came here to apologize, for this morning I mean. I didn't know you were in the shower." He said, looking anywhere but at her. He knew she would have a triumphant look on her face. But when he finally turned to her, she was looking at him calmly.

She smiled, not a mocking smile, but a real one. "Thank you Malfoy." Said Ginny, surprised at this. _Maybe we could be civil to one another during this trip._

Draco immediately gained consciousness and smirked. "Besides," He started "there really is nothing to look at." He said and got up. "Enjoy your breakfast Weaselette" Draco walked off, he had won, once again he had the last word.

Ginny looked at his retreating back. _Or maybe not..._ She finished her breakfast and decided to go out for a swim. She really wanted to enjoy this cruise. But that would be impossible, he was just so irritating. She was at her door before she realized it and walked in her bedroom to get a bathing suit. She picked a black one piece halter bathing suit that was backless and began again at her lower back. Thank Merlin he wasn't in the room right now. Who knows where he was and whom he was harassing.

She walked out and to the back part of she ship, the pool was nice and had a hot tub near it. She lowered her sunglasses and walk to a chair where she laid down her towel and a white translucent, spaghetti-strap baby doll dress. Her now black sandals on her feet. She took her sunglasses off and walked to the edge of the pool where she sat down and dipped her feet. She was there a few minutes when a shadow came over her. She looked up and her eyes met gorgeous blue ones. The man standing there took a seat next to her.

"Aren't you Nevra?" He asked with a smile and an accent. She studied him, charming smile, brown messy hair, blue eyes and a yummy body.

Ginny smiled back and nodded. "Yes, but please don't go shouting it out. So far I've gotten lucky." She said. It was true, a person or two had recognized her, and she had posed for photos. But so far she had not been engulfed by a crowd of people.

"Oh I won't. My name's Ian Wayne." He said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

She shook his and smiled. "Like, Bruce Wayne?" She asked with a playful smile. He nodded and she suddenly remembered her manners. "Ginny Weasley" She said "Um, what accent is that by the way?" She inquired curiously.

He grinned at her "Australian. I'm from Sydney, the capital" He said looking at the water.

"Oh wow. It must be beautiful there." She said in awe.

"It is. But I moved to England for school." Said Ian.

"Oh and how do you like England?" She asked with interest as she examined him. He was so cute. Brown hair, green eyes, dimples. A small part if her wished she wasn't taken.

"It's great, all the girls are making me feel right at home." He grinned.

Ginny laughed. "I don't blame them. But um, anyways, what are you doing on this cruise?" She asked trying not to blush as she realized she had just called him good looking in not so many words.

"Enjoying life? Haha, actually my mates and I wanted to take a trip to America and this was an awesome opportunity to do so..." He said as he gestured to a bunch of guys on the opposite end of the pool splashing each other around. "You?" He asked looking back at her.

"Um, to tell you the truth, I won the ticket accidentally while I was at the mall." She confessed with a grimace.

"You don't seem happy about it..." He trailed off

"Yeah well there was a second ticket. See it was so stupid, it was a couple contest and the other ticket belongs to-"

"Your boyfriend." He interrupted looking down.

Ginny took a moment to understand his face and bit her lip. "No..."

He looked up and smiled "No worries, I should have known someone as beautiful as you would have someone already...Well it was nice to meet you anyways." Said Ian and stood up before Ginny could protest. "Bye.." He said before turning around and leaving.

Ginny sighed, she had only been here a day and already she wanted to go back home.

"Chase another bloke away? Not surprised... You're not very pleasant..." Came a drawl from beside her.

Ginny sighed and hung her head. "Why don't you speak for yourself Malfoy? Ugh go away! I'm trying to relax!" She said without looking at him.

"Go away? Is that the best you can do? And you're not trying to relax, you're trying to find a man. By the way I was watching and that was a pathetic attempt..." He smirked

"Well what are you staring at me for perv!?" She huffed

For a moment he was caught off guard and his eyes widened, but then quickly he glared just as she turned to look at him. "First of all, I was looking at that gorgeous blond over there, don't flatter yourself Weasley, I've already told you, you're nothing to look at."

She turned to him and he laughed, she was so red. "It's not like there's much to look at when someone looks at you..." She said through gritted teeth.

He laughed under his breath and looked around. "Weasley, look at all the women all over staring at me. I'd say I'm pretty good looking. There must be a good 10 women staring at me."

"Ugh Malfoy! You're talking way too much and I'm trying to think but I can't hear myself think, shut up!!!" She glared

"Just pointing out the-" He began smugly but did not get to finish as someone pushed him into the pool. He came back to the surface and sputtered water out "What the hell...?" He trailed off angrily. His eyes widened when he took the scene around him. All the women that had been staring at him were now around Ginny shoving papers and pens in her face and flashes were going off around her.

They had not been staring at him, they were deciding weather it was really Nevra or not. He grumbled and swam away in a bad mood.

Ginny looked around surprised and smirked. They had been staring at her. She gladly signed autographs and took pictures for the women who had saved her from the Abominable Malfoy. She giggled at her own nickname but quickly recovered when she saw all the muggles that had gathered. So much for relaxation.

By dinner time Ginny made her way to her room. She felt like she had signed at least one autograph for every person on the cruise. She walked in and sighed as she flopped down on her bed. Too much sometimes. This was normal but sometimes it was too crazy. She rubbed her eyes and got up to look at herself on the vanity beside the bed. With a smile she grabbed her wand and a few moments later her hair was light brown and her eyes a pretty olive green.

"Perfect..." She muttered as she ran over to her temporary closet to find an outfit. She would have fun tonight, alone or not. She looked around and suddenly came upon the perfect outfit, her eyes widened and she grinned as she took it out and laid it on the bed. Shoes were next and she picked a beautiful pair of black t-strap heels and ran to get into the shower.

Draco walked into the suite carefully and looked around hoping Ginny wasn't in there. He sighed contently when he noticed she wasn't and ran to get into the shower. Once he came out he put on his black slacks, a tucked in black button up dress shirt, and black shoes. He checked his watch and cursed, he needed to go meet Amy soon. With a flick of his wand his hair was messy around his face and he was out the door still cursing.

A few minutes later he spotted the entrance and with it, a beautiful woman in an extremely short dark purple dress. He hair was down straight and her black stiletto heels gave her legs an appearance of longitude. He smirked thinking of what would come after the club and as he neared, whispered softly in her ear.

"Been waiting long?" He asked with a small smile.

She turned around and grinned. He noticed the smile looked very fake but nonetheless put his hand on the small of her back and kissed her cheek.

"No, just a couple of minutes or so... Ready to go in?" Asked Amy batting her eyelashes.

He nodded and led her into the club where their ID's were checked. He looked around and smirked, it was a salsa club and one thing he knew how to dance was salsa.

"Shall we?" He asked indicating to the dance floor.

Amy nodded and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Ginny sighed in relief as she finally found the club called "The Alley". She had been wondering around looking for it. The brochure said it was the most popular club in the entire club, and it was salsa, her favorite type of dance.

She walked in after the guard checked her ID and put it back inside her small black purse. It was a wonderful club with great music. She found a small table and laid her shawl and purse down then sat down to watch everyone dance with a grin. A waiter asked her if she wanted anything and feeling in the spirit, she asked for a strawberry margarita. A few seconds later he brought it to her and she began to sip on it.

"Excuse me..." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around curiously and found Ian there. She smiled and then remembered that he could not recognize her.

"Hello" She said politely.

"I'm Ian...I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me..?" He asked hopefully

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Gi- um Giada... And yes, I'd love to." She said and took his hand to go to the dance floor. Maybe this cruise wouldn't be so bad if she could be someone completely different from Nevra or even Ginny.

Draco and Amy had just finished their third dance when the music changed and she asked to sit down. He couldn't believe that she was tired already. But nonetheless he nodded and began to follow her back to their table. Draco stopped in his tracks when a beautiful brunette caught his attention. It seemed she had everyone's attention because as she stepped onto the dance floor people were moving out of the way. He caught a good look at her and his breath caught in his throat.

She had beautiful olive green eyes, long light brown hair and fair complexion. He looked at her up and down and decided that the red halter dress with the slit up the leg did wonders for her. Her black heels and black earrings completed the vision of beauty.

Ginny noticed everybody staring at her and blushed. For some reason she felt shy even though she was already used to large amount of attention.

She looked around and her eyes caught Malfoy's. He was staring at her clearly stunned. She looked to his side and saw a pretty woman by his side. So that was the tramp he would be sleeping with tonight.

Ian pulled her back to reality when he put his hand on her waist, a song began and they started to twirl and dance to the music. Other couples followed from their staring and soon the dance floor was full of couples.

After sitting out a few dances Ian and Ginny made their way to the dance floor again. He began to make small talk but for some odd reason she was hardly paying attention. Her eyes wondered over to Draco and his partner and noticed he was having trouble with her. She smirked and for a split second their eyes met. Silver on Green, smirk to smirk. She turned away. _How perfectly Slytherin..._ She thought.

"I'll be back in a sec Draco. I need to go to the Ladies Room." Said Amy and walked away. He nodded and looked at the brunette. He walked over to them and tapped her partner on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked politely. The man, he recognized, was the one that had shot down Weasley and he looked bothered but nodded and walked away from them.

The girl for some reason looked a little apprehensive. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy" He introduced himself and held his hand out. "Giada." Was all she said as she held out hers as well. He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

An idea came to her head, if he did not recognize her at all, even her voice, she could have a great trip and he'd leave her alone. A smile came to her face and she kept it there.

They took their dancing positions and he noticed that she was a very smooth dancer. He was enjoying himself very much until he noticed something odd about her eyes. They were turning brown. He stopped them and her smile faded. It seemed she has been enjoying herself too.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She noticed his eyes up to her hair and looked back at him in horror, the spell was wearing off.

"Weasley!?" He asked incredulously and in shock.

All she could think of was fleeing so she did, and cursed herself. Her chameleon plan of relaxation was now out of the question.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Hey sorry for the late update, but this stupid laptop I'm on is like... sahjdshjdsahjbdashjsda lol

so I'm having lots of patience while my new laptop gets here, and it will be here on the 11th of this month which means that my new update will be on the 12th. Plus also college sucks and finals are like that following week which meeeeeaaaaaans that I have like 3 6 page essays to write. Yipee for me! So hang tight for that update. Keep reading!

-Ellopoppet


End file.
